Impossible Past
by WriTerGrL
Summary: Someone discovers their hidden past and finds out they are actually royalty and heir to the Russian throne! Chp4 uploaded! You guys are picking the main couple! Plz R&R 1st evo fic! Better than it sounds!
1. Grand Celebration

Impossible past

(chapter 1)

Turns out Amara isn't the only princess , so who could it be? Someone you never thought was royalty that's for sure! Every now and then I'll leave clues for you although I think it's obvious. I really don't know where I'm going with this story so it would be great for ya'll to give me ideas. Like it or hate please tell me. Also my French is really bad so please bare with me on this there's only so much a French-to-English dictionary can teach you. You know the drill I don't own anything but this computer and a cheap dictionary although I do wish I owned Gambit and Scott and Pietro and Lance and Evolution in general then again I wanna toilet made out of gold so yeah as you can see I want many things I don't have. Except the toilet I don't want that heard it off a movie once. Anywho I'm rambling just start the darn fic already!

The women stepped out of the carriage her long fur coat flowing behind the jewels that so elegantly covered her neck shimmered as the light from the chandelier danced in their illustrious splendor. Her head held high , her eyes never faltering for a minute. The woman's poise and grace was astounding her presence alone was breathtaking. She entered the palace a smile crossing her aged face. "Good evening Empress" one subject bowed a heart warming smile toward the man as her reply. Slowly she walked toward the ballroom she watched as the court spun around and danced each member in their best clothing the sight was most like what you come to imagine where only found in fairytales . Maybe perhaps the ball Cinderella attended when she met prince charming. 

The old woman looked past all the glamour splendor and glitz of the room and was focused on the center of the room. Their dancing was her son Emperor of all Russia smiling as he twirled his young daughter around her eyes lighting up each time he did so. She waved her hand catching her sons attention. " Why don't you go over and give grandmamma a kiss that way I can be well rested when you come back" he told his young daughter " You can't be that tired papa" the 6 year old pouted her bright eyes pleading " 'Well young lady you seemed to have warn me out but don't worry I'll be ready to dance with my little princess the rest of the night, Now go on Anya! Go give your grandma a hug and a kiss" the man chuckled as he watched the child go off a smile on his face as he observed her. 

He let out a small sigh "She's growing up so fast" he turned startled to see his wife Alexandra next to him " That she is" she smiled to her husband her radiant face becoming that much more beautiful as she did Her hair cascading down her smooth shoulders in brilliant ringlets of the most beautiful auburn color. Her bright eyes resembling that of her daughters sparkled a feeling of kindness and warmth shown through them but mostly love was what he felt at that moment. Her shimmering emerald dress was unbelievable .Her crown covered entirely in diamond just adding on to her elegant presence. 

"May I ask her Empress for a dance" the man said as he knelt to kiss her hand her slight laugh informing him that she found his actions somewhat amusing he returned her gaze. He looked into her eyes they always seemed a bit brighter when she laughed and it pleased his majesty to see his wife so happy. The two danced together and held each other close and at that moment they weren't the Emperor or Empress they where simply husband and wife just two people madly in love with one another.

"Grandmamma!" The young squealed as she hugged the old woman. Oh, my Anya! My Anastasia!!" she had missed her granddaughter terribly the past few months she hadn't seen her. " Guess what Grandma! Today's my birthday!" the young girl pranced around in her emerald green dress that resembled her mothers her auburn hair flying around in waves of curls. " I know and I flew in all the way from Paris just to spend it with you!" the young girl smiled " You did! Just for me!" the woman nodding her reply " and brought this for you" She said handing her the most peculiar shaped object it had an emerald top and the rest was made out of gold " Is it a music box?" she asked trying to find how to open the little thing .

A young boy watched from behind eying the music box as a tiger would his next kill. The boy appeared to be about 8 perhaps 9 his ratty clothes informing of his status. His eyes gleaming as he stared at the jewel so much entranced boy it he couldn't hear the footsteps behind him. " There tu be why are tu not in la cuisine (the kitchen) stupide le garcon (stupid boy) la mine(look) tu devenir tu vex recevoir l' argent (you want to receive money) d'en tu proper la vaisselle comprendre!" (then you clean the dishes Understand!) said a French man about his late twenties carrying a mean looking knife as he picked up the young servant boy who had yet again wondered off. " Tu keep runin' away well I'll just might have to battre (beat) tu beau le visage,(your handsome face) and without it what would we call tu (you)LeAffreux!" ( dreadful/horrible/ugly) The the man laughing as he watched the horror on the boys face as they entered the kitchen and yet again the boy was there washing dishes waiting until everyone was asleep to do his REAL job.

The old woman gently placing a gold chain around the young girls neck. " This box holds a secret, a secret only you and me will know Let me show you" The woman showed her the emerald and gold flower that was at the end of her chain and placed it into the lock on the so called "music box" it opened to reveal a couple dancing resembling her mother and father she listened closely " It plays our lullaby!" she smiled " When I'm away you can get it to sing to you" She hugged her grandmother " Read what's on the chain my dear" the young girl turned over the flower ' To-To-Toge-" she stumbled over the words "Together in-" "Together in Paris!" She smiled " Oh grandma really!!" She hug the women tightly. This was the best day in little Anya's life. Unfortunately they would never be together in Paris


	2. A Brief Shining Moment

Calm before the Storm

(chapter 2)

Ok here's chapter 2 of impossible past thought I'd get it out right after I posted chapter 1 thanks! to all of you who reviewed! Anywho here it is chapter 2 it's mainly focusing on the relationship between Princess Anastasia and the kitchen boy. This part I made up and did not get from the movie. Hope you enjoy!

The Grand Hall was filled to it's peak with royals and other men and woman of some importance at least to some extent. Anya looked around the room to the other men and woman each laughing and having what seemed to be one the greatest time of their life. Anya on the other hand was preoccupied playing with her food but that soon to had worn out the attention of the 6 year old. She looked around the room to make sure no one was looking a mischievous smile crossing her face. Slowly she slid out of her seat and on to the floor underneath the table barely making not so much as a THUD even if she had though it wouldn't have mattered. As noisy this room had become A gun could be fired and the people would only pass it off as a slight whisper or blame it on a servant leaving a window open and it being only the wind . 

The young girl crawled on all fours wishing she had the power to go through past there legs without them noticing or perhaps fall through the floor into the room below. The more she thought about having powers the more ridiculous it became and let out a small giggle thinking it as impossible. She came to a halt as she found the pair of legs she recognized as her fathers the pair next to his she couldn't recognize so she listened closely and tried to identify the person. "So Charles how have you been lately heard you bought some land up in New York , Are you really going to build that school of yours you always talked about?" the young girl's face wrinkling up in a confused look "Charles?" she mouthed another royal or court member she thought as she finally made it pace the rows of legs and out from under the table. She hid behind the curtain as one of the servants passed by. She let out n exasperated sigh " A little to close there Anya" 

She listened in on her fathers conversation as she waited for on the waitresses to come by with the serving cart. " Yes someday I hope to have my school , A school were mutants can come and learn without having to fear the rest of the world speaking of that I was disappointed to hear that the Czar passed a law outlawing mutants in Russia, What made you come to such a decision Nicholas you never held any hostility toward my kind before?" the man said Questionably " I know Charles I don't have anything against mutants but things are different here in Russia their more hostile and aggressive toward people than in your country we have had numerous of deaths in the last few years and each time the murder had been a mutant also I have room to believe that some local mutants are planning to destroy me and my family as well as take over the country if they can. So the only I can protect my family and country is to pass that law, you see my predicament Charles?." 

Anya peered out her head just slightly to catch a glimpse of the man and to locate the nearest cart. The man looked fairly young well about as old as her father he wore a nice tuxedo and was well dressed for such an occasion The young girls eyes lingering to the man's head IT WAS BALD she had never seen such a thing in her entire life she watched as the light gleamed of the shimmering head " How could one man's head be so shiny?" she asked out loud to herself. _Must be because he's a mutant whatever they are I'm glad I'm not one I wouldn't want to lose all my hair_ the young girl thought. She turned back into her hiding spot and began to time her next movement "3..2...1!" her mind shouted as she lept into the dining cart. She heard the waitress pass the Grand hall doors into the lobby and finally enter the kitchen .

She looked at the boy in front of her a smile crossing her face as she put her hands in front of his eyes "Guess who?" she giggled " Is dat the lil' fille dat think she run de place wat was de name of dat girl oh yeah AnaSTINKya" she gave the boy a hard hit in the head " OW!" he said as he turned around rubbing his head " Stop calling me that!" she said slamming her foot down " It ain't my fault dat you have de funny name and not me. Besides what tu going to me if I don't?" he said his eyes mocking her as he spoke. " Oh I have a funny name. Huh Mr. PePe LePeww ?" the boys face looked confused a bit Boy does someone need to catch up on his cartoons she thought The young girl laughed. " And if you ever call me Anastinkya again I'll…I'll" she said looking around. " You'll do what petit fille?" she waltzed over to the sink her back turned to him. " What was de dishes for me, oh how kind of ya" Anya turned facing him her face looked different than before more round perhaps swollen it was to late before the boy knew watch she was really up to. 

SPIT!!!! The water splashed all over the young kitchen boys face. She giggled as she ran out the open window into the front court yard. She felt the cold snow falling upon her as she ran for dear life " You done it now Petit!" the young boy said as he chased his best friend. " Oh come on LePeww you can run faster than that! But before she knew it the boy had tackled her down and the two began to wrestle " This is no way to treat a grand duchess!" she said as she threw a nicely packed snowball toward her comrade " grand duchess what I see iz a skinny lil' brat!" he said as came up behind her and tackled once again. " Now see why did you make me go and do dat for , me don't want too beat no fille, Ain't gentleman like" he said as helped her up " Oh you are so not a gentleman but ok truce" the two giggled at each other as they sat together in the snow "Happy Birthday princesse Anastasia" the young boy said as he plucked a rose from a nearby bush and gave it to her " Thanks its lovely better than the other five hundred million I received today" they both laughed .

"Hey guess what I might get to go to Paris soon so when I come back I'll know what your saying when you start talking funny and stuff and I can talk back" she said as she pranced around dancing before sprawling out on the snow to watch the stars "Darn dat means I gots to stop talkin' bout' you when you aint' listenin' huh?" he teased as he laid down next to her "Fine don't be my friend I bet I can get a new best friend other than hang with you all day!" he chuckled as he sprawled out next to her " Ya now I'm jus' playin' wid' ya" he let the snow fall around as his eyes began to droop he couldn't remember the time he was this relaxed or this exhausted. " Hey have you ever heard of mutants before?' the young girl asked waking the boy from his dream like state " Nope why?' he turned to sit up " Just wondering that's all . I think they're just a bunch of people with no hair" she sat up and began to tug at her dress. 

" Bet dey' had ta' chase you down to get dat thing on ya'" he laughed he knew his friend to well and what she felt about formal wear " You bet they did! I can't stand dresses! " she said tugging at her dresses she fiddled with her hair her tiny child like fingers twirling around whatever ringlets where left from the skirmish before hand " Well de got la duchesse to actually look like a fille for once in her life" she smiled and punched him lightly on the arm "What would I do with out you" she said as she held the little boy tightly. Ever since he had come a year and a half ago she had formed a unspeakable bond to him. He was her best friend in the whole entire world and unknown to her she was his ONLY friend in the world. 

" Without Me? Well ya' probably would be behaved and lady like" they both laughed suddenly there was a rush of cold wind and a deathly presence filled the air " I don't feel too good, Please let's go inside" she asked the boy he picked her up and helped her to the window. Something wasn't right and he felt he looked at the little girl who obviously was upset do to whatever was out there. "It's coming." the boy stated as he gazed outside the window the younger girl next to him " What's coming?" she said fearfully " I'm not sure but It'd be headin' straight toward de palace."


	3. And Now We Begin

****

  
  
  
  


  
And Now we Begin…

(chapter 3)

Well here it is chapter three as you can see I have lots of free time to waste so hey why not continue this story right? Again thanks to all who reviewed! Really I love ya guys! Cuz I know my story sucks but hey live and let live. Okay here is when I won't follow the animated version just exactly there will be no dark sorcerer but a very angry mutant with a bunch of angry mutants at his whim so ya that's a bit different this I got off the movie X-men and it explains how a couple of people got their mutant powers or characteristics. Now it's up to ya'll guys for the next chapters. Should I keep you guessing at who Anastasia REALLY is or reveal her past all at once. I kinda like keeping you guessing though. The song Hero wasn't or never will be mine just kinda had to stick it in their because I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter and Evolution isn't mine blah blah blah you know how it goes. Oh to all those who want this to be a scogue or romy well you just better hold on because I never said it was Rogue it could be Kitty it could be Jean anyone guess her yet? heck it even could be Wanda or Tabitha or who ever! so just hold on as we watch my story unfold ever so slowly and in all reality it's only the beginning.

The sound of heavy laden footsteps could be heard miles away angry shots and curses filled the air. The guests scrambled to escape for what was supposedly a grand celebration had now been turned into this night of horror. Their must have been 40 or perhaps fifty of them banging at the palace gate. The guards try as they must could not stop the army of these "monsters" . Only a handful of guests remained the royal family and a few servants. " I told you Charles they don't want peace they want bloodshed!" he said as he looked toward his friend an apologetic look mixed with fear and anger rang out of the royals piercing eyes. 

I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me

The Empress summoned her grandchildren up as they headed for the nearest exit but where suddenly blown away as debris from most of the wall fell in front of them. Standing there was a huge man in both height and width his physical structure seemed to composed primarily of muscle his entire head covered in a brownish red mask " Good work Juggernaut" a man called out as he entered the hole the larger man had made although Anya could see him she could tell that he was the one who was responsible for all of this. 

And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  


  


" Well Eric seems you never did find doors useful" Charles said to the man that would later be referred to as Magneto. " Stay out of this Charles this doesn't concern you and your homo sapien loving self, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE CZAR!" he said as he sent the chandelier crashing on top of him. " Now where was I? Oh yes!" the white haired man grinned. The sounds of gunfire and screams could be heard not so far outside as the other mutants began fighting the imperial army. " Hurry children we must leave this place!" Anya could hear her grandmother yell as she led the other children Anya laid still frozen in the rubble barely able to move "Grandmamma…" she whispered as the young girls eyes slowly began to close. "Where's Anastasia?" the empress asked of her grandchildren " Perhaps she went with Mama when they escaped" said the oldest "Oh how I pray your right child" the women thought as she glanced back at the palace. " Oh how I hope your right" 

****

Someone told me, love will not save us  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

The young boy ran up and down the stairs ransacking all that he could he knew this was it and he would be forced to go back, go back to THEM go back to THAT LIFE. He knew he would be beaten senseless if he hadn't at least brought something back from the palace he gathered all the jewelry and s bundled them up into his dusty old coat. He was about to make his great escape when he saw a lock of hair peer out over a pile of rubble. "Anya!" he thought he raised downstairs trying not to be detected by the white-haired man who could tell was about to murder the emperor. He rushed to pile of rubble peeling of the debris to find little Anya badly bruised bleeding and unconscious. Her dress torn to shreds it barely clothed the little girls broken body. The kitchen boy removed the dress quickly discarding the small fortune that was once was concealed in his coat and wrapped it around the little princess. 

****

And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
  


" Now Emperor how would you feel if you were banished out of a country just because you were a bit…different than most people? Well I'll help you!" he said as he walked closer to the emperor all throughout this time the czar never should an ounce of fear. Magneto using his abilities pushed the emperor into steel enclosing him by wrapping the steel pipes used for plumbing around the chair. " You see this here? Looks like a bomb doesn't it? Oh but I assure you it's much more than it. Inside is a chemical a chemical in which as it enters your body begins to chance the genetic structure of your DNA being as me and my fellow comrades are already genetically altered, mutants in other words the chemical has no affect on us but on your average PATHETIC human well it isn't to pleasant I have also heard if exposed to large amounts of the chemical could result in…Well you'll find out soon enough" the white haired man placed the green glowing tube in directly in front of the emperor. He bowed before the emperor never looking from his gaze "My gift to you and your family in honor of your 300th year reign to bad it will be the last!" he said as he walked away. The Emperor's gaze directed toward the timer on the timer in front of the chemical bomb that Magneto had set earlier 10...9...8...he closed his eyes praying that his family was safe and out of harms way hoping they where well far off from this place 5...4...3 he closed his eyes "Goodbye" he muttered. 2...1!. 

****

As we all fly away  
They're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  


The young boy looked back behind him not to far off he could see a cloud of smoke rising and heading straight towards them . He squinted to get a closer look The smoke hit them like a speeding car in which neither of them had time to brace for, the smoke slamming into the young boys face as he flew off into the surrounding woods "Anya!!!!" he yelled. The coat flew off leaving the bare young girl to suffer the toxic wind her mind going into a frenzy as thoughts filled her mind other's peoples , people she had never seen or heard of. Still she laid unconscious battered bruised and naked. Somewhere in her unconscious state she felt a sense of foreboding the thought of " So this is the End?' unknown to her it was only the beginning.

****

  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly………away.


	4. Fate Is A Funny Thing

Fate Is a Funny Thing

( Chapter 4 )

Ok it's chapter 4 of this on going fic. I know the anticipation is killing you so guess what! Well unfortunately your still going to have to wait to find out who Anastasia really is but hey patience is a virtue but hopefully you'll learn who she is in chapter 5. Also I have decided to reveal who the kitchen boy is! Well it was obvious anyway but at least I have you guessing on who Anastasia is! This actually will be the longest chapter since I have to cram a lot our main character's lives into this chapter so bare with me and get the popcorn, soda and a nice comfy chair because it is long. Also just so you won't freak out although this story is based off a Disney movie it does at times get dark and contain a lot of angst because all good stories have a slight darker side. To Rogan who reviewed Thank You for pointing out my grammar and spelling error but when I wrote that particular chapter I was in a bit of a rush because I needed it posted before I left out of town which at that moment was only 10 minutes so I couldn't proof read or spell check my work like I usually do. To my Reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hey if it wasn't for my reviews I wouldn't continue writing this story. Ok now it's up to you **WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE? ** post your answer! The song "Changes" is by 3 doors down. "Journey to the Past" by Aaliyah is off the Anastasia Soundtrack. Any who I'm rambling aren't I? I'll shut up now and let you enjoy my crappy fic.

WrTrGrl puts duck tape on her mouth as she lets you read her story.

INTRODUCTION: Ten long years have passed since that dreadful night that the czar and his family were murdered by an unknown group of "terrorists". The Czar was found dead by the local fire department hours later after his death although they had to use dental records to even be sure if it had been Emperor himself as the flesh had been slowing dripping off the stinking carcass it was hard enough to tell that this was a man let alone the Czar . His wife and kids found dead down the road mangled some burnt , crushed , stabbed each dead in a different way. The Empress considered the only survivor well besides HER…It took months the months then turned to years but no search party ever located the young Princess Anastasia nor was ever a body found. So it that rumors began to grow all over the world of the country's long lost princess. And all of Russia hoped and prayed one day that she would return and take her rightful place on the thrown.

It was a hot summer night in the Big Easy as the young man crawled out of the covers that began to become exceedingly hot and sat on the edge of the bed. He slouched over and placed his rough ashy elbows on his knees then used his hands to push back the sweat soaked strands of auburn that hung in his face. He slowly got up and walked toward the chair that was used to hang his clothes. He felt something soft touch bare foot which was a dramatic change from the hard wooden floor his feet had become accustomed to. He picked up the small article of clothing and rubbed its silk fabric in his fingertips. A sly smile across his face Before tossing it in the trash. 

He went over to his coat and pulled out a cigar, taking a whiff and relishing in it's sweet smell . He looked deeper into his coat pocket to find a pair of sunglasses. He casually put the black shades as he slowly went over and poured himself a glass of whiskey after about 5 shots he put the shot glass away as he pulled up a chair and gazed out the window preceding to drink out of the bottle itself and continue to smoke the Cuban Cigar as he sat in the cheap hotel room located in the worst slum in New Orleans . 

****

I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am   
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands 

(how I feel)   


The young man felt as the hard wooden chair pierced into his bare back leaving scratches and scrapes each time he tried to move in a more comfortable position but to no avail no comfort could be found and the young man gave up and just sat still , slumped in the rickety old chair. The only light in the poor excuse for a room was the flame on the tip of the cigar. The he light becoming brighter as he inhaled it's contents and just as fast as it had brightened the light grew dim as the remnants escaped out of the Cajun's mouth and nostril's. The only sound was the sound of gulping that preceded out of the young man a he continued to chug the bottle of whiskey. The summer heat washing over his sweat covered body as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back and once again entered the torture chamber he knew as his mind. 

****

I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs   
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb   
  


He slowly got up and walked over to the sink and turned the rusty metal knob the sink jolting a bit then suddenly spewing a brown substance then slowly it turned into water. He cupped his hands and slowly splashed it over his face as he let the water drip down his face he slowly turned his head upwards to come face to face with his reflection. His over all face looked fine, gorgeous even! But he definitely needed to shave. The five o'clock shadow he normally wore was becoming more of a beard, his usually nice trimmed goatee had become a bit to bushy to his own liking. 

****

I try to hold this Under control   
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows   
  


He got out a small ,rusty pocket sized blade and preceded to shave while hi face was dry leaving behind nicks and cuts across his face but he didn't seem to care. He bent down and splashed his face with the running water causing his face to go into a strange stinging sensation. He looked at the mirror a hand placed on each side of the mirror . Slowly his shaky hands went to his eyes. He knew what he would see. Although he hoped someday when he woke up it would be different. Maybe today he thought. Slowly he pulled the sunglasses off to reveal what he feared. He hurriedly put the sunglasses back on. 

****

Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me   
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
  


Once they where on he continued to glare at his reflection. His face in utter disgust at the sight of his eyes. His body tense. He was only reminded once again of his monstrosity. His body was consumed by rage and hate, for himself and his appearance. He used his long nails to claw at his eyes. After a few minutes of this his eyelids began to bleed as he pushed down his nails as hard as he could. He then ran his sharp nails over his handsome face, leaving behind long lines of red scratches and blood. He finally couldn't take the pain and slumped to the wooden floor. He sat there and looked to the ceiling above him and so his normal nightly routine began. Every night was a night of meaningless sex, self-mutilation, and contemplations of suicide well that was mainly his life in general. 

****

I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone   
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone

He let his hand find his coat which was still on the chair next to him and pulled the article of clothing to his body as he continued to lie on the floor, the harvest moon engulfing his body. He brought the coat to his nose and took her in, the smell of her. Funny it had been years but he still smelt her the very essence of her lingered still inside of the dusty old coat. All throughout his life to this day she had been his only friend. The only one who REALLY accepted. Who REALLY loved him. 

He put the coat down as reality set in. She was dead and he knew it. He had barely survived that dreadful night there was no possible way she could have . Some part of him believed she was alive but that part died long ago. A small tear streamed down his cheek but was son brushed away by cold calloused hands. Hands that only knew how to kill and steal, hands that forgot the feel of one particular little girl's hand. Hands that lost all feeling as had the person whom they belonged to. All emotion and feeling had died with the young girl. He pulled a golden object out of the coat pocket and gazed at the emerald lid and sometimes he could swear at times he could see her face. 

****

I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn It feels like I've been buried underneath the weight of the world 

He sluggishly got up and slowly started to put the rest of his clothes back on. He glanced at his arms. The entire under arm from his wrists to his elbows covered in scars and dried blood much like most of his body. Once finally dressed he glanced at the young girl who lay sound asleep in the bed. He brushed a strand of hair. She was the best looking yet he thought. She did look more like HER than the other's well what he supposed she would look like if she was alive. They all meant nothing to him in reality, only used to fulfill an emptiness inside of him, the piece she took. It was always her name he moaned " Anya" was the name that escaped his lips each and every time. He never did know any of the girl's names now that he really thought of it, did it matter they were all her, a different side of her. Each looked somewhat like her some had a more reddish tint of hair some had a more of a brown. Some had green eyes while other's had blue. 

He looked at the young girl on the bed , her long red hair flowing down her back her eyes he remembered where a sparkling green. No matter how much any of them looked, sounded, or acted like her he knew it never would be her. He placed his calling card in her hand The king of Hearts Card along with a single thorn less rose. He slowly put on his coat and left the cheap hotel and found himself once again on the streets. The only place he really felt at peace after she died. No one payed really paid attention to him and really that's what he liked.

****

I try to hold this Under control   
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows   
  


He made it to the little café where he was supposed to meet his friend. The young man he called mainly just "Sumertine" wasn't exactly a friend just someone he could talk to and go share assignments as "Sumertine" was also a fellow member of the Thieves Guild and he had known him since the day he got back from Russia and helped him regain his strength after Fagin (head of the street urchins in the comic book) had beat him when they found out he came home empty handed. "Sumertine" had been gone for about a year now Jean-Luc (head of thieves guild) had assigned him an away mission so when he called it had been a some what startling surprise. 

****

Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me   
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
  


" Hey mon' ami!" called a young man to the Cajun who had become bombarded with lustful looks from every female in the entire room. He slowly made his way and sat down across from his friend trying not to make any eye contact with anyone else "Now Didn't I tell ya Never to try and speak French you be insultin' me when you do" the young man laughed at his friend. The two looked an awful like one another. One had a brown coat the other had a black one. One had black sunglasses the other had red. Both had the same hair well "Sumertine" hair was a shade or two redder than his comrades and was well groomed in comparison. None the less the two looked almost alike.

" Yeah I remember" he said as sipped his caramel frappaccino "so how been Remy?" the young man asked his fellow thief getting no reply " Oh I see the Ragin' Cajun is having a bit of bad luck, heard about the whole Belladonna and Julien fiasco I think fate has it in for you buddy" he continued. At this he received a surprised look and finally a reply " Yeah de Guilds be wantin' me out of de' Big easy by dis' week or dey said dey gonna kill Remy if he don't" the young man burst into laughter at hearing this " Both Guilds! Boy are you ever screwed! Man! A man on death row has a better chance of living than you if you have Both of the guilds after you!" Remy LeBeau scowled at his remark "…No offense Remy but shit both Guilds! I'd leave if I were you" he gave a small look of sympathy " Why is it always me that has to get your butt out of trouble!" the Cajun quirked an eyebrow _Save my butt since when? _he thought 

****

I'm running, shaking   
Bound and breaking   
I hope I make it through all these changes   


" Just so happens I have a small apartment in New York that I needed to rent out and was just thinking of who I would most likely want to be in charge of my apartment which is why I'm here" said "Sumertine" a bit to cheerfully. The look on Remy's face telling his comrade he wasn't buying it " Ok so that's not the only reason I'm here I need your help as well but if you help the apartment is yours" He nodded his head informing him he accepted to help " Did you see the paper today?" He said as he through the paper into remy's face as the Cajun began to read the big bold print on the first page "De Dowager Empress is hereby rewardin' 10 million rubles to any one dat' can find her missin' granddaughter de Grand Duchesse Ana…"His voice cracked at the very mention of her name. 

****

Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me   
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it 

" 10 million rubles! Can you believe it! All we need is a girl to play the part! It'll be the biggest con of history and where going to pull it off aren't we "homme" ? " said his fellow comrade. Remy thought it over and finally agreed " Good because our plane leaves in half an hour" Remy saw as the sheepish grin cross "Sumertine's" face " Where we be' headin' to exactly?" as the two left the café and hopped into a cab " Russia" the young man said as the where in the cab. _It's for de house It's for de house_ remy kept repeating over and over as he was on the plane while he stared out the window he could hear "Sumertine" flirting with a stewardess . He realized he soon was going to be forced to meet his past. He hated his past and at times wish he could forget it. _God, How I hate de' fuckin' past!_

****

Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, I hate this   
But I'm going through changes, changes

**meanwhile**

`~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in the United States~~~~~~~~~~`

6 months later

  
  
The young girl plopped her boots onto the blanket off snow as she hopped off the bus. Her body covered in winter clothing and upon her messy hair a hat. The scarf covering the lower part of her face making her speech distorted and muffled. " Gawd how do these people live lahke this!" as she sat in the snow waiting for the next bus. She had been traveling north for almost a week now and still she hadn't found what she was looking for but then again she wasn't to sure on what she was looking for either. The next bus was to New York City and if anything she knew she would find at least something in that city. She got up and squinted her eyes as she read the wooden sign the one to left read New York City the one to her right read Bayville. "Bayville? What in de Lawrds name is Bayville?" she looked around " Go left she said! I know what will happen if Ah go left I' be an orphan forever but If Ah go right." she took the gold chain out of her pocket and held it her gloved hands "Maybe Ah could find…Whoever gave meh this musta' loved meh" she sat back down and laid in the snow as the tiny snowflakes began to cover her in their blanket of pearly white. "send meh a sahgn! anythin'! " she closed her eyes realizing fate was to busy to send her the sign and slowly began to open her eyes only to be greeted with blue ones. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she jumped up and turned around feeling a bit foolish as she saw the monster she had been terrified of moments before was only a puppy. "Gawd don't you be scarin' meh lahke dat!" she slowly sat back down as the puppy decided to play with the lonely girl. " Well ain't you a cutie! Bet you an' orphan like meh." she said as she watched the dog jump around in front of her trying to catch his bushy little tail. "Weren't you sled dogs supposed to be smart or sumthin' " she laughed at Siberian husky puppy as he tripped over his feet. The pup began to tug at her boot wanting the girl to play along " No! Ah can't play wid' ya rahght now! Ah'm waitin' for a sahgn!" she said as she picked up the puppy and placed him on the floor. The charter bus had just pulled up as she slowly started to gather her things when she noticed her necklace was missing. She squinted her eyes and saw her chain stinking out of the puppy's mouth as he took off down the other road "Argh! You stupid mutt give mah necklace back ya here!" she started to run down the road finally she had caught up to the little thief and safely retrieved her precious necklace well …after giving the young pup his much wanted belly rub. She turned around only to find the bus had took off without her face clearly showing she was upset " You see what ya made meh do! Now Ah missed the bus!" but her hurtful words had no affect on the pup as he wagged his tail wishing the young girl would continue to play with him. " Oh great a dog wants meh to go to Bayville" the pup ran down the road and turned to look back wanting the girl to follow. " Ah get it already Sheesh! Fate wants meh to go to that way" her heart began to pound she was now truly on her own and it scared her. She felt a cool breeze across her face beckoning her to continue.

__

Heart don't fail meh now

Courage don't desert meh

Don't turn back now that we're here

People always say lahfe is full of choices

No one ever mentions fear

Or how the world can seem so fast

On this journey to the past

She looked ahead and saw the puppy waiting for her . The young girl's gaze gong back and forth from the unknown to New York City. Finally she got the courage to take her first step. The first step to finding who she was, to retrieving the thing she wanted in the entire world…her past.

__

Somewhere down this road Ah know someone's waitin'

Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wahde Ah'll be safe and wanted

Fahnally home where Ah belong

Well starting now Ah'm learning fast

On this journey to the past

She looked to sight ahead of her "Bayville 15 miles" she had been walking for 12 hours already and her feet had been already killing her. She listened to the loud gurgling sound finally realizing it wasn't her stomach that made it " I know shugah Ah'm Hungry too" she said as she began to pet the puppy she now called 'Shugah" she gazed at the house that was a few yards off noticing a little place she could sleep under the pile of wood that was covered by a heavy wool tarp. She slowly walked passed and made a little bed with the tarp and made somewhat of a shelter with the scrap wood. She looked to the window as she watched the happy family eat their delicious looking turkey dinner unaware of the young girl that laid just outside the window. She felt her mouth water and her eyes beginning to sting as she gazed at the family in their beautiful home, not a care in the world.

__

Home, Love , Family

There was once a tahme Ah must have had them too

Home , Love, Family

Ah will never be complete until Ah fahnd you

She let her exhausted body start to shut down as she took her nap only to be awoken by her dog a few hours later the sun was about to rise and they needed to be on their way. Her eyes looking toward the trash can. ' You want breakfast Shugah?" she said as she saw the puppy's pleading eyes handing him a half eaten drumstick. The pup looking to his master before eating it " Naw it's ok I don't want any hon' , But thanks for askin' " she picked up the dog as he gnawed at the bone and continued down the unknown road.

__

One step at a tahme

One hope then anotha'

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who Ah was, on to find mah future

Things mah heart still needs to know

She started to lose hope as she saw the sun start to set and still no Bayville. " Ah think fate screwed meh over this time, Shugah" the dog whimpering in reply suddenly she saw lights in the distance. She ran over to the large object that was a mile down the road using her gloved hands to brush away the snow. " Welcome to Bayville" it read she looked over the horizon and saw the quite little town " We're here Shugah we fahnally made it! Seemed fate wasn't playin' meh after all"

__

Oh let this be a sahgn

Let this road be mahne

Let it lead me to mah past

And bring meh home…. at last

~~~~~~3 months later~~~~~~ 

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty Pryde awoke to the startling scream of her room mate as she began to pound her bed slamming and kicking although she was still asleep. She rushed out of the room and pounded on the closest door witch was Scott Summers room. " Scott like Rogue is freaking out again!" she shouted awaking the young leader from his sleep. " what is it Kitty" but the young girl didn't have time to answer and dragged him by the collar into her room. Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing their was Rogue by the window about to jump. " ROGUE NO!!!" he ran and began to hold her down as the half conscious girl began to kick and scream. 

" Kitty go call the Professor, Now!!" the leader commanded at the stunned girl as soon as she heard her instruction she ran. "Rogue1 wake up! Come on Rogue not again!" She began to yell and kick trying to break free. "Noooo!!! She let out as she opened her eyes. " The Romonav curse! The…" she laid her head against his chest " The what curse? It's ok Rogue it was just your psyche's acting up again that's all." he comforted the young girl as he stroked her hair trying to calm her down. " Ah keep seein' faces so many faces!" she let out as she was being held. " I know" he looked into her pale green eyes they always stunned him every time he gazed into them. She seemed so familiar at times it scared him. He gave her a comforting smile as she finally realized how close she was to her long time crush and began to blush profusely . 

"Ahem" came the Professor's voice causing the two team mates to jump feet away from each other. "What seems to be the problem here' the professor asked a bit amused. Scott and Rogue growling as they saw Kitty and Kurt giggling behind him. Apparently the noise had awoken Kurt and he had followed Kitty and the Professor to find his sister and the team's leader in a somewhat romantic embrace. " Mah psyche's we're actin' up a bit is all professor, Scott came and helped meh before I hurt mahself" looking to the professor the young girl looked tired physically and he could tell she was tired mentally as well " I had guessed , Jean came into my office complaining of nightmares just as Kitty came to inform me that you to where experiencing pretty much the same thing" Scott's face becoming stern as he heard the name Jean and trouble mixed together " Is Jean Ok?" he asked protectively. " Don't worry Scott she's fine. She probably picked up Rogue's brain waves and began experiencing the same nightmare." Kitty and Kurt walked off as Rogue and Scott followed Professor Xavier into his office. Rogue's eyes locking with Jean's. Funny the two girls both had green eyes but looked entirely different.Neither of them saying a thing. Rogue and Scott sat down Scott being in the middle of the two. 

" Rogue it seems your psyche's have began to release themselves into your memory bank one by one which is why these nightmares have been occurring some are your memories while some are the memories of those you've touched. And because of your memory loss of when you where a child your mind can't tell which is the suppressed memories of your past or just the other memories your mind has to share with along with your own." Scott looked puzzled " Well how do we fix this… problem Professor" the young man asked hoping to help his friend " You Scott can help by keeping watch while she sleeps to make sure she doesn't pull another stunt like tonight, Other than that it's up to Rogue to sort out her psyche's" The last part he directed toward rogue. " I can help but that's all I can do you know that" he said to the fearful young girl as she nodded her head. " Jean I'm sorry to say you will have to endure the same nightmares as Rogue will since your telepathic abilities will pick up her brain waves slowly they will over power your own and enter your mind letting you experience any nightmare she is having at that particular moment." Scott and Jean had slowly gotten up and began to walk out the door leaving Rogue behind. 

"Professor you think if Ah you know figure out mah past that the psyche's will stop screwin' with mah head" the old man smirked at the way she worded her sentence " That could be a start, But remember you will always have the psyche's you just need to control them." he watched as the young girl become upset " Ah know but sumtahmes Ah think Ah'll never be able to control these damn psyche's that be fuckin' with mah mahnd!" the young girl realizing who she just cussed in front of quickly covered her mouth S_hit! Ah just had to cuss in front of the professor rahght! _she screamed in her mind _Fuck he could be readin'_ _mah mahnd right now_! The old man chuckled slightly" I know it can be frustrating, but your trying to block them out not control them like I've taught you" that was true she had tried just to block them out. " I know, Ah'll try but do you think…do you think Ah can?" she asked seeking a true and honest answer. " You know I do, Ann Marie" her face wrinkling in disgust at the name.

"Please don't call meh bah that name ever again…It isn't my name never really was" he knew he finally started to scratch the stone, cold surface that was Rogue. " Neither is Rogue… so why won't you let others call you Ann Marie or even Marie" she got up in a fury a closed wound slowly opening. " Because she gave meh that name! She lahed to meh for 10 years! For 10 years I believed that was mah name and to fahnd out it wasn't! that ah have no ahdea who the hell Ah am! Rogue is mah name may not be mah real name but at least Ah gave meh that name! The only thing in this Gawd forsaken world that is truly mahne!" she stormed out of the room and went to lie down in her room. She felt as the wall she had put around her begin to crumble and she knew it would take the rest of the night to rebuild. 

She looked to her room mate that sat on the opposite bed coming her hair. " How many tames a day do you do that! It's annoyin' " she said as she threw the pillow at her , the pillow only going through her and landing on the opposite side of the bed. " Excuse me! like I didn't know it was Ms. Grouch's time of the month!" The younger girl stated as she stuck her tongue out " Oh Ah'm sorry I didn't want to disturb the little princess and her pamperin' hour!" she yelled as she plopped herself on the bed trying to find her CD player. " Well excuse me if I like , take care of myself more than you! And if that like makes me a stubborn little princess like well too bad!" The Goth rolling her eyes at the last remark before suddenly a load voice entered the room 

" Hey you two stop bickering ! I'm trying to get some sleep!" it was Jean Grey who had been forced to listen to their arguing " Hey who died and made you Queen!" The young girl stated. The slight remark making her room mate laugh. " Ya you tell her princess!" Rogue chimed in. "ARGHHH!" was the only thing Jean Grey said as she tried to go back to sleep. " You think like we upset her majesty" she giggled to her room mate. " Naw she just mad cause Scott has'ta come in every nahght and watch meh …that or someone stucka' pea under her mattress or up her ass either one really." Kitty's eyes began to grow " Scott …here in like the same room as us" she brought the brush back out and began to comb her hair. "Hey princess, It ain't that big of a deal! it's jus' Scott!" she laughed at the way her friend was acting she slowly climbed into bed as soon as she did she became suddenly exhausted . " You know a princess like has to look her best for her prince" rogue smiled knowing exactly that her room mate just left herself open " What Kurt is coming to?" she turned to her side facing the opposite wall barely missing the flying brush. "EEW! That fuzzy Fur ball! Like no way!" she began to blush at the mention of Kurt. " Hey that fur ball is my brotha' and if you didn't like him why are ya' blushin?" she yawned hearing no reply " Thought so… pleasant dreams princess!" _I wonder if there's anyone who can beat me at this little game_ she thought. Maybe someday but she had yet met anyone she even considered a challenge .She smirked as she heard her Room mate muttering obscenities under her breath. These people where so predictable it was actually funny. She yawned again and fell fast asleep


	5. Misery Loves Company

**Chapter 5 **

**Ok guys I'm back and decided to write one more chapter. One thing before reading this chapter it is a bit lengthy because I just wanted to make a long chapter than 2 or 3 short ones so bare with me. The chapter is not based on Anastasia as my others but essential to the plot this is also a bit more graphic and contains more foul language than my other chapters, so yeah if you like that stuff this should make for a real juicy chapter. So you won't get confused I will explain what's going on. Although everyone thought it was Rogue who was pouring out random memories and Jean who was receiving them professor realizes that it could be either one that is the cause for the whole matter. Jean or Rogue? Rogue or Jean? Who is suppressing the memories of being Anastasia or is it even their memories or someone else's?**

It's a bit confusing I know. Also someone wanted a scogue so I will indulge them with this chapter hopefully. Anywho I rambling so I'll shut up and let you enjoy my fic! I don't own anything but this computer so don't sue cause you would get nothing if you tried. Also if you like or don't like the songs in this fic I've named them below:

Song # 1: Caught in the Sun : Course of Nature

Song # 2: Insatiable: Darren Hayes

Song # 3: Honestly Ok: Dido

Song # 4: Because of You: Nickelback

Song # 5: Hallowman: Trapt

Song # 6: These Walls: Trapt

Song # 7: Everlong: Red Hot Chile Peppers

--------------------------3 weeks later--------------------------

Professor Xavier looked at the young man he had appointed the rank of leadership and the look of fear that could be seen even in spite of the ruby glasses concerning the two people that meant a great deal to him. "What do you mean professor?" the young man inquired fearfully. " I'm just saying over the past few weeks It has occurred to me that the cause of this could be either one of them." The older man looked out to the window not facing the boy yet he knew what thoughts played in his mind and the fear and worry that plagued his mind at the moment.

**__**

You're my distanced destination of choice  
I'd give anything just to hear your voice  
I couldn't pass you on the street  
Without saying a word  
Most times I **_missed_****_ the voice  
That goes unheard_**

" I at first thought it was Rogue but …The line has become too distorted and not even I can tell if the memories being flooded is Jean's or Rogue's at this point I can no longer help them Scott" he looked downcast and for the first time at least to Scott was the first time he saw the professor helpless. 

" Well…Maybe I can help" he thought it over again those words had come out due to sure habit, what could he do but sit and watch the two people whom he loved more than life itself slowly give way to insanity?

**__**

What if I **_missed_****_ you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough_  
  
  
People everywhere how could I be sure  
Is it you that I have been looking for  
What would it take for me to be comfortable  
With you, with me you're the chosen one**

"You are in fact close to both of them perhaps a bit closer than I…maybe your services could be useful to them" He sighed as he rubbed his temples

As if doing so would make the matter go away. " I don't know what I'm…" the young man was interrupted as the woman known as Storm entered the room " Professor sorry to disrupt but Hank has just received news of a group of hostile mutants terrorizing all of western Europe and Asia thought you would like to be informed." She stated never faltering her voice or gaze directed entirely at the professor. 

**__**

What if I **_missed_****_ you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough_  
  
  
You are there for me this I hope and pray  
You will wait for me, I wont be to late**  


Scott watched her in amazement for Ororo was a strong leader whom he hoped he could live up to one day but her over all presence was captivating. 

"Thank you Storm" with that the weather goddess left the room leaving behind an entranced Scott. " Scott I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I need you to inform the others of a new mission and to be at the flight line as soon as possible." he turned his wheel chair and proceeded out of the room, Scott following closely behind. "Professor where are we going any way?" the young man asked of his mentor. "Russia" he said impassively.

**__**

What if I **_missed_****_ you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough  
  
  
Will you wait for me  
Or will I be to late this time  
You are there for me this I hope and pray_  
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``Rogue's & Jean's mind "~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue / Jean sat on the cool grass beneath the willow tree that hang it branches almost as if to conceal the fragile girl. She slowly stood up the realization of where she was hitting her abruptly as she smelled the humid air "Mississippi…I'm in Mississippi". Slowly she looked down realizing she felt the cold grass beneath her fingertips and relished in the feeling. She looked down and saw she was wearing some gaudy dress that usually Southern debutante's would wear during the l8th century barely after or during the Civil war era, she gazed over it some but shrugged it off, "I guess its kind of/kahnda nice/ nahce." She slowly led herself to the wooden swing that hung from one of the branches and gazed out as the sun began to set over the bayou. Slowly as she let her body be bathed by the magnificent sunset she felt trails of kisses begin to cascade over her collarbone. 

**__**

When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
**We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets**

She jumped up to see a strange young man, hard as she tried she could not see his face but even so she knew he was handsome, He too was dressed in the ridicules attire of that time period as well. The young man bent on one knee and gently took her hand giving it the tenderest kiss either of them had ever felt. Slowly yet smoothly he brought himself to his two feet his movements fluid and precise. He spoke no words yet his lips moved hypnotizing her and she felt as her mouth soon was covered by his, not forcefully but passionately, just enough for it to be sensual yet demanding

**__**

The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you

Rogue/Jean let out a small moan, for Rogue it had been her first and only kiss and for Jean well it was the best damn kiss ever! She opened her mouth to speak but no words were audible as she realized there was no sound. She gazed into the young man's eyes and realized why, for their were no words to express what she felt for him and he her, It was now her who initiated the kissing to continue as she let her mouth find his. The two girls both having no control of the matter as they watched as their body took over both screaming in their minds "WHAT THE HELL!" 

Turn the lights down low  
_Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
_

They suddenly where in a room decorated in the most beautiful way even if this was the 18th century. She felt as he began to plant soft kisses around her neck and chest. She sensed a longing in the man as if this was the only thing he had wanted in quite awhile and she had to admit although neither recognized him they had a longing for him as well. How could something so wrong feel so right? She pulled the black ribbon that held his hair neatly in its place and watched as a cascade of brown silk flowed down to his broad shoulders. She looked at him yet again unable to see his face and yet she still believed as she let her fingers run through his hair that this was the most beautiful looking man in the world.

** __**

Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  


She watched as he removed his jacket leaving his old-fashioned white shirt that exposed the upper part of his chest her mouth finding its way to his as he slowly laid her down on the bed. She gently let her hair down and he watched in amazement at the long curls of reddish auburn, she pulled him closer never wanting him or this feeling to ever go away, it was then she felt his tongue enter her mouth tantalizing her own to join it in the game of two, slowly she gave in and finally let her own tongue explore his mouth causing her to moan in the immense pleasure in doing so.

** __**

The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  


She felt as he began to trail kisses all along her neck and chest yet his lips always found their way to hers, he stopped for a moment to gaze down at his beloved as if trying to create a memory, the way she tasted, smelt, felt under his fingertips and how beautiful she looked as the candles played and danced their light upon her smooth skin. His eyes began to tear up as he watched her look up at him with nothing but love, no animalistic lust but pure love. She raised herself up from under him as both knelt on the bed she pulled him intro a warm embrace then taking his face into her small hands she began to kiss away the tears that were trailing down his face soon her lips found their way to his and up to his neck stopping at his ear, she took in the sweet smell of his hair and too began to cry realizing this wasn't real and would soon wake up to face reality.

She let her lips graze his ear, her breathing entrancing him with it's smooth rhythm, her lips parted as she gently whispered the words "I Love You" although there was no sound he had understood what she said and repeated the same three meaningful words back to her. What they had wasn't just sex but a connection they couldn't describe a love so powerful it moved them to tears of joy and sorrow. She soon looked to him gazing into his eyes trailing his features with her fingertips as he did the same time, soon the two lovers lips met again and the two began to glow an eerie red color and found themselves hovering above the city close enough to where they both felt if they reached out they could touch the stars. 

**__**

We move together up and down  
we levitate our bodies soar  
our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands

The two felt as their bodies and minds became one, each one's pain and sorrow each one's joy and laughter was witnessed by the other, It was better than sex, for sex was merely physical but what was happening was physical, emotional and someway spiritual. They held each other's bare bodies in the physical but all they could see was one another's soul. They gasped as they were released from what other worldly power had held them and returned back to earth fully clothed yet reborn into another's being.

****

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
_Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
_

The young man and the young girl lay down on the bed content just to hold one another in their arms as all the world seem to slip away leaving only them to rebuild it anew with their new found love. He gently kissed her forehead as she played endlessly with his brown locks each professing of their own secrets, dreams and desires. 

**__**

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you   
**_Insatiable_****_ the way I'm loving you _**  


The held each other in that embrace until the world seemed to stop spinning and both fell fast asleep in the arms of the one they loved.

**__**

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  


________________**_Back at the Xavier Institute_**________________

(Authors note: Song Lyrics that are italicized is Rogue's P.O.V and underlined is Scott's the one with the little * things is both of them or just their for effect of the scene) 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!. Rogue rolled off the bed with a loud THUMP! and growled as she turned her head to look at the clock which blinked in neon green 5:45 as she heard the toilet flush from the bathroom she and her perky room mate shared "No that's ok Kitty don't rush Ah got it" she grumbled sarcastically before she realized that the knocking was down the hall. She looked at her tired figure in the mirror her beautiful light green eyes descending its gaze to the ruby red rose that lay on her black dresser. She smiled as the memory of it began to fill her mind. It was the day after she almost jumped out the window he said he had been thinking of her and bought the rose for her as a gift. She remembered looking into his glasses the same deep shade of red as the rose he held in his hand and his smile his beautiful smile. Rogue wondered about the dream and if it was true, where her powers truly under control? 

**__**

I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  
I just want to feel deep in my own world

She lets her fingertips graze the silky red petals of her cherished rose in someway symbolizing her one-sided love for the young man of her dreams. A tear trailing down her cheek as his words played within her mind. It was late or early morning whichever you prefer, the same night as her jumping attempt, he was there to watch her, she had had another dreadful nightmare and she found herself in his arms and in her moment of weakness confessed her feelings and watched as the boy fled out with a scared look upon his face after muttering " Rogue I don't know…I love you but not like…It would never work…I don't know…I Arghh!" she looked down to her precious flower it's once beautiful red color now black the silky petals no charred crisps as it made contact with her hand, realizing her touch had killed it and that her curse still remained, she held tight on it's stem even as the thorns punctured her skin leaving drops of blood that began to grow the harder she held on. She held on to the stem not wanting to let go even though it caused immense pain she still held what used to be the rose with all her might.

**__**

but I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
On a different day if I was safe in my own skin  
then I wouldn't feel so lost and so frightened

Rogue yelped in pain and grasped the mirror for support driving in the thorns deeper and deeper in a rush of pain she slammed her arms against the mirror it's shards imbedding themselves into her skin her hands and arms, she sat as the pain shot through her, the world finally at peace. She looked down to her arms and hands and the blood as it dried on her skin, she hated her skin to the point she caused herself harm from time to time. She let the pain of the physical wash over her, forgetting if only for a moment the pain she felt emotionally and mentally. She heard a loud shriek probably from her roommate, that girl screamed for anything she thought "Shh…kitty…kitty…it's only a lil' blood" she said as she watched the crimson puddle begin to form as she held out her arms. "See …Ah'm ok" she said as she laughed and sobbed at the same time. 

**__**

But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin  
  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  


The young brunette rushing out the door to find Scott who was four doors down talking to Jean who was in her silky red nightgown looking a bit too cozy with the young man "Scott! Like what the…what the hell do you think you doing!" she said as she punched him in the jaw "Like aren't you supposed to be watching rogue!" Scott's look of fury turning into dismay as he ran down the hall and into the bedroom "Oh my God Rogue!" leaving a very pissed off Jean Grey. Scott entered the room unprepared for what he was seeing, his eyes first fell to the obviously broken mirror with the blood smeared hands prints and the blood that was running down then to the trail of blood that led him to…her

Hands on the mirror  
Can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
  


"Rogue!" he rushed to her side as she began to laugh eccentrically, he looked to her eyes to try to find reason but all he found was madness and a terrified look that screamed pain and horror not noticing her arms as she held them close to her body as she held her knees to her chest. "Rogue stop it! Why did you do this? Rogue why?" she began to realize what she had done as reality began to set in, Scott turned to look at the mirror his gaze then turning to the burnt rose on the floor, he picked it and held it realizing it had been stepped on and smashed a few times as sadness struck his heart, the young man pulled out of his dream like state as he heard an ear-piercing scream 

**__**

I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
but I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
On a different day if I was safe in my own skin

then I wouldn't feel so lost and so frightened

"AHHH!!!!!" Rogue held out her arms and stared, her mind finally waking up from whatever state it had been in a few moments ago and realized her actions, the young man turned to see the girls arms that had what he could guess was shards of glass although he couldn't tell as the blood continued to flow, "Fuck Rogue! What the Hell?" he said as he rushed to her side. "Ah don't know Scott…Ah don't know!" she watched as he gently took her hand not caring what would happen and looked it over, the dried blood forming a barrier between him and her skin he looked it over and inquired over the things that punctured her hand "thorns" he whispered remembering the rose he found, the rose he gave her. Her gaze then going to the ceiling he did the same and yet couldn't figure out as to what she was staring at exactly. 

  
Now that you're bleeding  
You stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away:  
  
From what you do  
Because of you  
  
You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all

  


"Ah'm sorry Scott" she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder "For what?" he asked as he stroked her hair as her body began to heal itself, a little trick she learned well took from Logan " A lot of things, Mah mother, mah actions, me and you, mah life in general" she said as she held him close. "Hey it's ok to be sorry Rogue just don't take it out on yourself ok? God Rogue! you freaking scared the shit out of me!" he said angrily yet still sincere. "Ah'm sorry…It…It…was an accident Ah swear…Ah" he knew she was lying but he let her continue wit her excuses. 

I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of...you  
  
Now that you did this  
You ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest?  
You say you're mistaken  
But look what you've taken  
Your life flashed  
You laugh through your teeth  
  


He held her close till she healed and a bit longer after that to make sure she completely healed, he waited till she was suited up and they both left together to embark on their new mission both making a vow unto themselves, Scott vowing he wouldn't let any harm come to Rogue and Rogue vowing that she keep Scott out of her personal life, feeling no one should have to deal with her especially him. What they had was great whatever it was and neither wanted to jeopardize it. The two sat across from each other on the X-jet neither of them speaking a word yet when they made eye contact their gaze held a certain knowing gleam that came from their understanding and devotion to each other.

**__**

But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin  
  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again

You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of...  
  


I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of...  
  
From what you do!  
  


**__**

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Russia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing Remy!" the man asked as he entered the smoked filled kitchen. " Remy be makin' gumbo what it look like Remy doin'?" he said proudly as took in a spoonful of his delicious meal. "Are you trying to burn this castle down!" he said as he took the spoon and hit the Cajun on the head for his lack of sanity. "Ouch dat' hurt homme! Besides dis' castle has survived over four wars and de revulution I t'ink it can survive my cookin" he said as he forcefully pulled the spoon back and began to mindlessly stir the glob that was in the pot. The young man gazing at the Cajuns face that was pulled into a trance of some kind his eyes holding a helpless almost sad look about them. He sat on the nearby counter top made of marble and began to examine his friends strange behavior 

****

I can't remember  
The last time you cared about anything  
The last time you allowed yourself to be seen  
so pretentious your lies unrelenting disguise  
Creating tears in your eyes your mind withers and dies  
pretending to be something you are not  
somewhere in the middle you are now caught  
You've never seen who you really are  


"So did you sleep last night in that bed of yours which is literally fit for a king?" he said jokingly as he saw his friends body become tense at the question " Yes I did" was his only response as his friend jumped off the counter with a smug expression across his face. "You lying my friend" he said as he stood next to him. "How long have we been here Remy about a week? And in that time you haven't had a good night's sleep believe me I know. What is up with you "homme"? First I found you in that little girl's room and looking through the stuff then I listen to the screams at night that come out of your room, What the hell is wrong man?" he asked concerned. The stirring stopped and he watched as it began to boil over as memories of her began to play in his mind he felt a sudden pressure as he was flung to the side as Sumertine turned off the burner. 

****

No life breathes in you  
All the time you laugh you wait you cry  
No part of your life is true  
All the time your life passes you by  
I don't ever want to see I don't ever want to be like you, Hollow Man  
I don't care what you give  
Hollow man you can't live like this

  


"Watch what the hell your doing Remy!" he yelled at his friend yet the young man's face remained eerily placid. " Oh I get it! It's about her again! I should have figured it out when you become so weird when we arrived hear and how you tried to postpone us coming here, Well guess what Remy…she's dead!" with this the Cajun jumped up with a fire in his eyes that shocked his companion " I saw her she's alive!…she came to me last night…" he fell silent as his friend's eyes filled with pity. Sumertine new the story of a girl Remy fell in love with when he was a child after he was sent to Russia on a mission for the guild and how she and her family died in some accident, a car accident he figured, Remy was very vague on the details and how his friend had never let her go. "Remy you can't live like this! She's dead we both know it…that wasn't her it was a dream" her said as he pat his friend on the back as Remy began to let the fact that she was dead and how he had to let her go or watch himself become insane. 

****

Your voice is just a whisper  
You call upon your blank thoughts as you try  
To fit in where you missed her  
You missed the chance to stop living a lie   
  


"Hey look it's still gonna be awhile till we have to get to work, why don't you go get some shut eye? Ok buddy? And after that wash your face because you look absolutely pitiful" he said as he punched his friend on the shoulder as he relished in hearing his old friend laugh once again. "Alright! Alright! And hey at least I don't look as you" he said as he left the room, he laid down as he watched the sun begin to show itself over the snow covered hills scared to go to sleep for fear he'd have to witness and experience the thing he longed for but would never have but soon his body became to strong for his will and began to close his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. As the soon rose on the young man's body his hope died and finally he learned to let go of the person who brought him so much joy and yet so much pain. Sumertine looked at the pots and pans and the mess of a kitchen not wanting to pick it up but did it anyway as he awaited his long-time friend to recover from his horrible ordeal from the previous night. He had to admit he was worried about his friend, Remy had been his best and only friend and because of that he meant a great deal to him and he wished to see him happy but not at the expense of his friends sanity. "Hopefully when we're rich he'll be happy again" it wasn't because of him any more that he wanted the money but was now for the well fare of his best friend.

****

I can't remember  
The last time you cared about anything  
The last time you allowed yourself to be seen  
so pretentious your lies unrelenting disguise  
Creating tears in your eyes your mind withers and dies  
pretending to be something you are not  
somewhere in the middle you are now caught  
You've never seen who you really are  



End file.
